tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Clash of the Mutanimals
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Clash of the Mutanimals ("Der Zusammenstoß der Mutanimals") ist die 68. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 16. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Eingriff der MutanimalsEines Nachts findet auf einem Pier von New York eine geheime Transaktion statt, in der Tiger Claw von zwei Mitgliedern der Mafia eine Ladung erhalten soll. Doch inmitten der Geschäftsabwicklung mischen sich Slash und seine Mutanimals ein, und es kommt zum Kampf. Doch trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit macht Tiger Claw mit den Mutanimals in erschreckend kurzer Zeit kurzen Prozeß, und nachdem eine Gruppe von Foot-Bots zur Unterstützung eingetroffen sind, lässt er Slash und Tyler Rockwell mit sich zum Versteck des Foot bringen, da sie seinem Meister noch extrem nützlich sein könnten... thumb|200px|Die übliche ÜberreaktionEtwas später in ihrem Zuhause entspannen sich die Turtles mit ihren Lieblingshobbies; nur Raphael ist ruhelos, weil er nur allzu gerne den Shredder, ihren Erzfeind, endgültig erledigen will, und das lieber jetzt als später. Leonardo und Michelangelo teilen ihrem Bruder daraufhin seine Meinung zu dessen Hitzköpfigkeit und Impulsivität mit, was Raphael gehörig in Rage bringt, bis Leatherhead und Pigeon Pete bei ihnen eintreffen und ihnen die Nachricht von der Gefangennahme ihrer Teamgefährten überbringen. Nach einigen Verzögerungen (u.a. der Bewirtung von Pete) brechen die Turtles mit ihren Freunden auf, um Slash und Rockwell aus den Klauen des Foot zu befreien. thumb|left|200px|Durchtriebene ExperimenteIndessen aber, im Genlabor des Foot Clans, schließen der Shredder und Baxter Stockman mit der Chemikalie, die Tiger Claw von der Mafia erhalten hat, die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Erstellung und Erprobung des Gedankenkontrollpräparats ab. Um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen auf den Grund zu gehen, ist es beschlossene Sache, dass Slash und Rockwell als Stockmans Versuchskaninchen herhalten sollen. Um ihnen das Mittel zu verabreichen, versetzt Stockman zwei Würmer mit dem Präparat und schickt sich an, diese Tierchen seinen festgeschnallten Gefangenen direkt ins Gehirn zu setzen... thumb|200px|Freund wird zum FeindAls die Turtles, Leatherhead und Pete wenig später vor dem Foot Hauptquartier stehen und sich darüber streiten, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollen, scheint sich die Sache auf einmal scheinbar von selbst zu erledigen, als Slash und Rockwell aus dem Gebäude ausbrechen, verfolgt von einer Horde Foot-Bots. Sie kommen ihren Freunden zu Hilfe und nehmen sie ins Versteck, wo ihnen die beiden noch berichten können, wie Stockman ihnen die Würmer einsetzen wollte. Genau in diesem Augenblick jedoch greift die Gedankenkontrolle bei ihnen durch, und so greifen Slash und Rockwell ihre Freunde undiskriminiert an. Am Schluss wird Raphael, der sich wie immer ohne nachzudenken auf sie stürzt, von den beiden gefangengenommen und mit dem Partywagen verschleppt. Die Turtles, Leatherhead und Pete nehmen im wieder hergestellten Shellraiser die Verfolgung auf, doch mit den Waffensystemen des Partywagens kann Rockwell die Verfolger abschütteln. thumb|left|200px|Die FalleAls Raphael wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht, findet er sich im Foot-Labor wieder, wo Stockman keine Zeit verliert, ihm seinen eigenen Gedankenkontrollwurm zu verpassen. Dann wird Raphael in ein unterirdisches Verlies geführt, welches mit dämonischen Statuen dekoriert ist. Dort angekommen, beweist der Shredder, wie sehr er ihn nun unter seiner Kontrolle hat, und befiehlt dem Turtle dann, ihn anzugreifen. Als Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leatherhead und Pete sich schließlich in die Festung ihres Feindes schleichen und in die Kammer vorstoßen können, finden sie sich auch in der Falle gefangen, die der Shredder ihnen hier gelegt hat. thumb|200px|Schluss und ausWährend er sich in eine Grube in der Mitte des Raumes zurückzieht, um den Kampf zu observieren, hetzt der Shredder den Eindringlingen Tiger Claw, Stockman, Raphael, Slash und Rockwell an den Hals. Dieser kombinierten Schlagkraft sehen sich die Freunde praktisch chancenlos gegenüber; doch dann kommt Leonardo die Idee, Raphael zur Weißglut zu reizen, um die Gedankenkontrolle zu brechen. Und wirklich: Kaum ist der wunde Punkt getroffen, setzt sich Raphaels Bewusstsein wieder durch, und der Wurm wird aus seinem Gehirn ausgeschieden. Donatello erzielt bei Rockwell mit einer Wiederholung der Aktion den gleichen Erfolg, und dieser kann dann seine mentalen Kräfte einsetzen, um auch Slash zu befreien. Somit sieht der Shredder sich dazu gezwungen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, und er beginnt den Kampf zu gewinnen, bis Slash und Leatherhead ihn mit einer der herumstehenden Statuen in seiner Meditationsgrube einsperren können. Als Tiger Claw mit Verstärkung zurückkehrt, ziehen sich die Turtles und Mutanimals auf der Stelle zurück. thumb|left|200px|Ende gut, alles gut!Zurück im Versteck entschuldigt Slash sich für seinen unfreiwilligen Angriff auf Splinter, der ihm angesichts der wahren Hintergründe dafür vergibt. Danach sprechen Slash und Rockwell ihren Freunden ihren tiefsten Dank für ihre Rettung aus, und selbst als sich Leonardo in seiner Freude über Raphaels Rückkehr versehentlich wieder in der Wordwahl vergreift, kann Raphael nicht anders, als seinem Bruder seine eigene Freude auf die für ihn herzlichste Weise darzulegen... Zitate *'Tiger Claw': Der berüchtigte Slash. Nicht sehr verstohlen für einen Ninja. Slash: Was mir an Verstohlenheit fehlt, gleiche ich mit Freunden aus. Hier sind die Mighty Mutanimals! *'Pigeon Pete': Fühle den gefiederten Zorn von Pigeon Pete! [Tiger Claw schmettert Pete k.o.] Tiger Claw: Ich könnte einen Imbiss gebrauchen. *'Tiger Claw': Noch einen Schritt, und wir finden heraus, ob wirklich alle Affen in den Himmel kommen. *'Crognard': [zum TV-Publikum] Denkt daran, Kids: Freundschaft schlägt jedesmal die Gedankenkontrolle des Bösen. *'Michelangelo': He, Leute. Habt ihr schon mal gemerkt, wie sehr die Cartoons, die wir uns anschauen, irgendwie unseren Missionen ähneln? ... Raphael: Da wir von Missionen sprechen, da weiß ich schon, was unsere nächste sein sollte: Shredder! Warum machen wir ihn nicht endgültig fertig? Leonardo: Wegen deines gegenwärtigen impulsiven, überemotionellen Zustands. Raphael: WEN NENNST DU HIER IMPULSIV UND ÜBEREMOTIONELL!?!? Trivia *Der Episodentitel ist eine mögliche Anspielung auf den Fantasyfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kampf_der_Titanen_(1981) Kampf der Titanen] (orig.: Clash of the Titans) von 1981. *Das Storyelement mit den Würmern als Gedankenkontrollmedium ist eventuell den Episoden "Legacy of Terror" und "Brain Invaders" der Fernsehserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Clone_Wars_(Fernsehserie) Star Wars: The Clone Wars] entlehnt worden, ebenso wie von Robert A. Heinleins Science Fiction-Roman The Puppet Masters (dtsch.: Die Marionettenspieler). *Gleichfalls basiert Rockwells Satz "Euer armseliges Ninjutsu ist der Kraft meines Geistes nicht gewachsen" auf einen Spruch von Imperator Palpatine in Star Wars ([http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Rückkehr_der_Jedi-Ritter Return of the Jedi]), als dieser Luke Skywalker nach dessen erfolgreichem Widerstand gegen die Dunkle Seite der Macht persönlich zu töten versucht. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Clash_of_the_Mutanimals pl:Clash_of_the_Mutanimals Kategorie:Episoden (2012)